mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Noite da Lareira Calorosa/Galeria
__TOC__ Indo para a peça Ponyville in snow S2E11.png Opening view of the train S2E11.png Train S2E11.png Ponies on a train to Canterlot S02E11.png Fluttershy Shouting Woohoo S2E11.png Applejack "Yeehaw!" S2E11.png Applejack and Rarity looking out of train window S2E11.png Pinkie Pie in my hat S2E11.png Faraway view of Canterlot S2E11.png Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Twilight begins "I Spy" game S2E11.png Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png Snow Pony S2E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png Pinkie with wheel feet S2E11.png Pinkie Pie about to eat S2E11.png Pinkie Pie crunch S2E11.png One whole bite S2E11.png Ponies laughing S2E11.png Mane 6 laughing in snowy Canterlot S2E11.png Preparando-se para o show Canterlot Entrance S2E11.png Derpy On Stage S2E11.png Derpy looking behind S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png The play S2E11.png Twilight "what an honor" S02E11.png Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror S2E11.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png Fluttershy stretching eyelashes S2E11.png Ponies preparing backstage S2E11.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror 2 S2E11.png Rarity and Fluttershy surprised S2E11.png Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png Fluttershy hiding in the box S02E11.png 'Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!' S2E11.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box S2E11.png Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png Twilight and Fluttershy in the box S02E11.png Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png As três tribos Play starting S2E11.png Spike next to fireplace S2E11.png Spike storytelling to the left of the fireplace S2E11.png Spike telling the story S2E11.png By hatred S2E11.png CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Spike narrating S2E11.png Pegasus ponies S2E11.png Unicorn ponies S2E11.png Earth ponies S2E11.png Spike & ponies in play S2E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Food S2E11.png Loss of food S2E11.png Freezing earth ponies S2E11.png Pegasus Tribe S2E11.png Improvised food S2E11.png Crying Sea Swirl S2E11.png Unicorns trying to hold the door closed S02E11.png Opening a bag of food S2E11.png Angry earth pony S2E11.png Angry pegasus pony S2E11.png Seaswirl angry S2E11.png Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Lyra Heartstrings opening the door for Princess Platinum S02E11.png Princess Platinum entering S2E11.png Commander Hurricane S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png Leader Meeting S02E11.png Solution S02E11.png Platinum, Hurricane and Puddinghead arguing S2E11.png Commander Hurricane takes a stand S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand S2E11.png Pinkie Pie being dramatic S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 2 S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 3 S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum takes a stand S2E11.png Princess Platinum talks to Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png 'A earth pony with no ideas' S2E11.png Commander Hurricane 'What a shocker!' S2E11.png Commotion in the crowds S2E11.png Princess Platinum makes her advance S2E11.png Commander Hurricane makes her literal advance S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands shocked S2E11.png Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png Princess Platinum leaving the summit S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png The tribe leaders tumble out of the summit S2E11.png Windigoes look on S2E11.png Spike narrating 2 S2E11.png ATTENTION! S2E11.png Private Pansy comes to attention S2E11.png Commander Hurricane talking to Private Pansy S2E11.png Private Pansy snow helmet S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice 2 S2E11.png Private Pansy sliding down the stairs S2E11.png Twilight Sparkle "Yes, your majesty" S2E11.png Rarity - Princess Platinum S2E11.png Clover the Clever giving Princess Platinum a hoof tub S2E11.png Pinkie Pie down the chimney S2E11.png Pudding Head thinking outside the box S2E11.png Think inside the chimney S2E11.png Pinkie Pie "Brilliant" S2E11.png That'd be a first S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png Three leaders "We must find a new land!" S02E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead covered in soot S2E11.png A jornada para uma nova terra Let's get a move on S2E11.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S02E11.png Commander Hurricane on the lookout S2E11.png Fluttershy questioning what to do S2E11.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Rainbow Dash about to fight a cloud S2E11.png Enemy cloud! S2E11.png This is getting old... S2E11.png Jelly hoof S2E11.png Not come far S2E11.png Rarity be so hard S2E11.png Rarity all worth it S2E11.png Rarity "Don't you agree?" S2E11.png Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png Rarity screaming S2E11.png Giant chasm S2E11.png It's just a stream S2E11.png Rarity riding Twilight S2E11.png Round and round S2E11.png Of course S2E11.png Pinkie PieMapS2E11.png Relief S2E11.png Chomping the map S2E11.png Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png Pinkie PieFallingS2E11.png Safe landing S2E11.png Rainbow Dash "searching for" S02E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in armor S2E11.png Happy Fluttershy S2E11.png Pegasopolis S2E11.png Rarity with jewels S2E11.png Princess Platinum laying in front of the unicorn flag S2E11.png Pinkie Pie dirt S2E11.png Pinkie Pie bow S2E11.png Dirtville+Earth S2E11.png Tribe reunion S2E11.png Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum arguing S02E11.png Rarity confronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png Rarity putting Twilight in front of Rainbow Dash S2E11.png Rainbow Dash with snow on her face S2E11.png Rarity making derp face S2E11.png Pinkie_Pie_with_snowball_S02E11.png Windigos after the snowball fight S02E11.png O Fogo da Amizade Arguing in the cave S2E11.png Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png Well that works as well I suppose S2E11.png Around the rock I go S2E11.png Don't you give up that rock S2E11.png Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead with her rock S2E11.png Pinkie Pie making a face S2E11.png Blocked entrance S2E11.png Rainbow Dash "Earth ponies are numbskulls!" S2E11.png Rarity Pegasi are brutes! S2E11.png Pinkie Pie Unicorns are snobs! S2E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Windigo closeup S2E11.png Windigoes above S2E11.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png Windigo with glowing eyes S2E11.png Nearly frozen S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Attacking the Windigoes S2E11.png Defeating the Windigoes S2E11.png Fire of Friendship S2E11.png In friendship S2E11.png Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png Commander Hurricane defrosting S2E11.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack hugging S2E11.png Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png Equestriaflag S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Pageant audience cheering S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png O ato final The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png Pinkie Pie hugs Rainbow during The Heart Carol S2E11.png Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow singing S02E11.png Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity singing S02E11.png Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle singing S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S2E11.png Rarity getting yell by Applejack S2E11.png Applejack "Rainbow Dash should've flown up there and shut it" S2E11.png Applejack she got wings S2E11.png Applejack 'You heard me' S2E11.png Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Canterlot in winter S2E11.png en:Hearth's Warming Eve/Gallery pl:Wigilia Serdeczności/Galeria Categoria:Galerias de episódios